


Crazed Laughter

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Creepy, Dark, Gen, Remus Sanders angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Remus wants to be free from the dark side of the mindscape so bad, but the only people who can open the door are on the light side.And none of them care about him, not someone like Remus.





	Crazed Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make the thoughts bounce all over the place but it kind of just seems like my writing is all over the place, so that's what you get for trying to write something serious after only sleeping five hours in two days. 10/10 don't recommend.

Remus bounced on the tips of his toes to peek in through the only window available to the dark sides. Above the decaying door there was a small rectangular window, it reminded Remus of the type you would see in a prison cell. Small bars lined the window, just far enough apart for remus to stick his finger through and touch the soundproof glass, made of the same metal as the chain and padlock across the door. 

Remus was hoping his brother would walk past, hoped that Virgil would see him and take pity. Virgil knew, he knew how truly terrible it was in the repressed mindscape. Repressed, suppressed, depressed. Virgil and Remus used to chant that so loud the other's ears would bleed, sometimes literally thanks to Remus' overactive imagination. 

Remus wanted a break, he wanted out, he just needed fresh air. He wanted to feel warmth, to smell the fresh food, to live like a human. He couldn't take the smell of rotten meat and cold concrete without breaking and when he broke… Thomas was the one to bite the bullet. Remus didn't want that. At. All. 

Sure, he wanted Thomas to listen to his ideas and he thought Thomas could be more open-minded but he loved Thomas. His host was brilliant and creative and kind. He made funny jokes, using Remus for them occasionally. He helped others. He was what all personalities wanted in their host. 

But then it hurt so much worse that Thomas didn't want him. Anytime Remus found his time to shine, a dirty joke to Joan, a scene with gross factor- he lived for the Urine Town musical- it was overshadowed by the fact that Thomas did know Remus was the one helping. It was smashed into tiny bloody pieces of vase made from flesh every time he realized that if Thomas knew it was him then Thomas would shut the thought down, cross it out with a bone pen and throw it into a meat grinder. 

Remus thought, once when Roman and him were still twins and not separate entities entirely, that Thomas would easily find the middle thoughts between Remus' disturbing imagery and his creativity. Now Remus knew that Thomas, well Thomas just couldn't understand that. It wasn't his fault, Thomas just didn't understand. 

Remus tried not to mind, after all Roman was amazing at his job and Thomas was doing well with his one-dimensional scripts and overly optimistic videos. And it's not like Remus wasn't ever included, he just couldn't pitch ideas openly. Quietly slipping in his ideas, whispering them lovingly through the bars and hoping they would reach Thomas, was what made Thomas laugh at his friend's jokes and added flavor to his characters. 

So Remus didn't mind really, when hours had past of him jumping to see the window, when his toes had bled from balancing on them to long, when the cold dark shadows moved to grab and him and pull him backwards. Like the tentacles he so proudly boasted of the shadows acted, predators capturing their prey, yanking him back and away from the hot glow of the light sides mindscape. 

The shadows were sharp, cold as a dead body that had been locked in the freezer for a week, and strong as a supervillain. They were also fake. Remus had created them, along with every other terrible creature to roam the mindscape. The shadows hunted those that needed to be punished and caught them, directing all the thoughts to true to think about straight into your brain. 

They used to hurt Virgil the worst. It was at least twice a week that Remus had felt their presence and heard the screaming pleas of Virgil. Remus used to be able to defeat them, a few swings of his weapons and lots of blood splatters on his face, and then he would carefully move Virgil to Deceit's room. The shadows never would dare to approach Deceit. 

So as the shadows twisted and cut and Remus felt his skin tearing open under the pressure he just laughed. Laughed, laughed and laughed louder. Deceit would hear him and come to scare the shadows away, pulling Remus to safety and piling him under the shreds of a heated blanket that Remus had tried so hard to create for the snake. 

But that would be later. For now Remus could just stare at the door to the light side's rooms and laugh so hard tears spilled from his eyes and mixed with the blood in the swirling void of shadows. 

And he could laugh. And laugh. And laugh. 


End file.
